


Galaxy Slip Away

by queerahsoka



Category: Star Wars
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Fluff, Leia had never had a sleepover and I'm fixing that, amilyn likes vintage cult films okay, fluff and cuteness and nothing else, likely boring, takes place soon after Leia: Princess of Alderaan, teenage crushes, the beginnings of a relationship, this will likely get longer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 10:16:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13679679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerahsoka/pseuds/queerahsoka
Summary: Leia Organa isn't a regular teenager. She's a princess. And an apprentice legislator. And, a freedom fighter. The galaxy needs her help, and the feeling of stagnation consumes her as she waits for her next chance to helps the worlds under the oppressive thumb of the galactic Empire.Lucky for Leia, the cosmic space case Amilyn Holdo isn't a regular teenager either. She's become an ally in Leia's fight against the Empire, and a friend.Maybe even more than that.





	Galaxy Slip Away

**Author's Note:**

> this probably won't make sense unless you've read Leia: Princess of Alderaan

Coruscant was dark and out the window they sky was lit with thousands of little speeders slicing through the night. Lights glowed from the tops of skyscrapers rising thousands of meters above and the last sunbeam of the day was disappearing behind the horizon. It was a beautiful sight, that was for sure, but Leia Organa would rather have been anywhere else. Her mind had been wandering ever since she'd landed on Coruscant this afternoon. Remaining present and in her body during the apprentice legislature felt like a chore now that she knew how little it actually mattered. That, and how the real change was happening elsewhere and she wasn't around to help. 

Of course, the rebellion and her disillusionment with the Imperial senate weren't the only reasons for her less than perfect mood. There was also Kier. He was gone. Dead. No longer here to represent Alderaan with her. No longer here to watch holos with her back at the Organa's apartments. It was strange to be back on Coruscant, after all that had happened. It felt weird to Leia. Lonely. And now more than ever she didn't want to be alone. 

Leia sighed, breaking her gaze away from the glittering strings of traffic and resting her eyes on window itself instead. Her reflection stared back at her, and she noticed her own eyes looked absent. The silver jewels embroidered into the collar of her simple white gown caught the light of the senate hall chandeliers and glistened against the glass. Toovee had insisted she wear the dress, and Leia was too exhausted to protest. Right about now, Leia would have preferred chattering droid's company to the emptiness of the apartments awaiting her when she got home. 

Her father had left that morning just after breakfast. They had sat at the table and drank caf together, and Leia has almost felt like things were back to normal for a moment, but it didn't last. Bail had to get up and leave, and gods only knew when he'd be back. Leia had felt the impulse to beg him to stay, but she was too old for that. And She knew he had work to do. So, Leia was alone until her return to Alderaan. For now, all she had to do was focus on the apprentice legislature and her bigger fight. 

The senate had just gotten out, and here she was, gazing at the Coruscant skyline, half here and half in orbit. Around her the senate hall corridors were filled with the other apprentices and the sounds of their conversations just sounded like white noise. It was time to go home. It was getting late. Leia was just about to turn around when she noticed another reflection appear beside hers. This one was tall and gangly, with electric orange hair and a metallic purple gown covered in tiny silver jewels. 

"Quite interesting." Amilyn Holdo said. "Coruscant traffic never stops. It will still look exactly like this at three o'clock in the morning. It makes the distinction between night and day irrelevant. There are just sunlight hours, and moonlight hours. Do you ever think about that?"

"I can't say that I do." Leia answered, turning to look at Amilyn, who's eyes were as big as moons as she gazed out on the nighttime cityscape. Amilyn had been a friend through all of this. She was there with Leia when Kier died, and she'd kept the Organa's biggest secret for them. Sure, she was a bit weird, but Leia had decided that she liked weird. 

"Then, what are you thinking?" Amilyn asked, turning to look at Leia with a kind smile. 

Leia's first impulse was to smile, and tell Amilyn she was just spacing out. Not thinking about anything. Pretending that all was well in the galaxy and that nothing was wrong. But Amilyn had earned Leia's trust. And, she suspected, Amilyn already knew something was off with Leia when she had walked up. "About my empty apartment, actually." Leia said. 

"Your father has gone away on a mission." Amilyn nodded. "When I'm lonely, I like to imagine that I am a pergill. Swimming through deep space in a herd. A pergill is never alone." This sounded like very on brand Amilyn weirdness, but Leia found it sweet that Amilyn could be comforted by imagining herself as a vacuum breathing space whale. "You could always try that." 

Leia doubted that Amilyn's loneliness cure would work for her, but she liked hearing Amilyn talk. She'd grown to enjoy the taller girl's company over the past few months. Leia got an idea, and though she didn't have much experience spending time with kids her own age, she decided it couldn't hurt. Leia hadn't had friends stay overnight before, but she figured her parents wouldn't mind. They liked Amilyn, especially since she'd been there for Leia through the recent events. 

"I don't know about that, but if you'd like, how about you come to my apartments for the night?" Leia asked, turning to the taller girl. 

Amilyn's eyes widened. "Like a sleepover?" 

"Yeah, I guess so."

"I was planning to die my hair tonight, but-"

"-You can do that at my apartments, you know. As long as you don't turn the furniture into a rainbow." Leia said, with a little smirk.

"I would love to keep you company tonight." Amilyn grinned. "I'll need to go to the dorms so I can pack a bag. Do you want to come with me?"

"Sure, why not." Leia said. "You lead the way."

Amilyn beamed and turned around with a swish, heading towards the exit of the senate halls. Leia followed behind her, dodging the many other apprentices mingling in the halls. The two girls exited out into the dark night. The last of the day's sunlight had finally disappeared and the air on the high-up walkway was cool. Leia found it refreshing though. And she couldn't help the hint of a smile on her face. It had been awhile since she'd gotten to hang out with a friend. In fact, the last time she'd spent time with someone her own age outside of the legislature was the flight she and Amilyn had taken to Alderaan. Both of them had been silent and crying and there was a corpse in the backseat. Not exactly Leia's idea of fun. More like trauma. She shook the thought away. Leia knew she needed to let herself relax, if even just for a night. 

"The dorms aren't far now. That building, right there." Amilyn said, pointing up to a round skyscraper with mirrored window tiles wrapping around it. The walk to the dorms from the senate halls was further than Leia had thought. Leia and Amilyn had crossed three sky bridges, taken two elevators and were now walking through a small rooftop park. Could they really not put them any closer? Leia rolled her eyes. "What is it?" Amilyn asked. 

"The walk from the senate to the dorms is ridiculous." Leia answered. 

"One point two miles." Amilyn said. "I like it, on most days. Walking in the dark like this gives my a chance to moongaze." 

"To what?"

"Moongaze. Gaze at the moons." Amilyn said, giving Leia a look like it was obvious. 

"Ah." 

"Tonight it's mostly useless, though. There isn't a good view of the moons tonight. Next week it will be spectacular though. You should come walk with me again, then." 

"I might take you up on that."

"You should. The Coruscant moons are some of my favorite." 

Amilyn reached the door to the dorm building and unlocked it with a keycard. It slid away, and opened up to a wide bright white hallway. The walls were white, as were the ceilings, carpet and doors. The only color to be seen were orange and silver sconces over each doors, all of them engraved with a number. "I'm number twenty seven. This way." Amilyn said, leading Leia down the hallway to the left.

The room behind door number twenty seven was the absolute and complete opposite of the bleach white hallways. It was a small space. Literally just a bed and space to the side of it for walking a row of drawers on the wall. One such drawer was pulled out and turned into a table, little tealights lined up on it in a semi-circle, a golden incense burner in the middle of the. The walls were draped in swaths of fabric, both tribal prints and shimmering metallic lamés. The ceiling was covered in strings of little lights, connected together in a way that almost looked like a spider's web. And in between the lights, little crystals hung on strings, reflecting rainbows all around the little room. Leia realized she hadn't known what she was expecting, but it made sense that this is how Amilyn decorated her room. Even if it was only temporary. 

"I like what you've done with the place." Leia said. 

"Thanks." Amilyn said over her shoulder as she knelt down next to the row of drawers and began rummaging through them. "Originally I was in a double, with the representative from Corellia. But we didn't get along, so I was upgraded to a single." She said as she threw a bright purple garment in a bag. 

"Sounds like you got the better end of the bargain."

"Yeah, she was a rude person. I doubt she likes her new roommate anymore than she liked me." 

"Probably not." But does she decorate quite as rigorously? Leia thought, but did not say. 

"Okay. I'm ready to go to your apartments." Amilyn said, standing up and turning around with an orange bag slung over her shoulder and a broad smile on her face.

"I'll call us a airtaxi." Leia said, taking out her datapad and connecting to the taxi service, punching in the address of the dorm building. 

"Sit down, we can wait in here. It's getting cold outside." Amilyn said, gesturing to the bed. Leia sat down on the purple sheets, the exact color of jogan juice and embroidered with little moons and stars in glow in the dark thread. "Oh!" Amilyn said, kneeling back down and opening another drawer. She pawed around in it for a moment before pulling out several squat little jars in a million shades. "What color?"

"What are those?" Leia asked. Amilyn regarded one of the jars like it was obvious. 

"Hair dye." 

"Oh, right. Um, what colors do you have?"

"All of them, but, which do you think? I have been thinking about coloring my hair purple again. See, this one." She held up one of the little jars, this one with a deep lavender color. "But I've also been thinking about this green. It's one of my favorites." She held up another jar in a shade of green that reminded Leia of the vines that her mother grew in the garden. A bright, vibrant green with yellow tones. 

"The green. Wasn't your hair purple just last week?" Leia said. 

"Yes, it was. And yes, I think I'll do the green this time." Amilyn said, placing the green jar in her bag and sitting down on the bed next to Leia, leaving the rest of the colored jars in a pile on the floor. 

"I think it will be a good look." Leia said, turning her head to meet Amilyn's eyes. 

"You think so?" Amilyn smiled and Leia nodded. For a moment there was silence between them. Maybe it was an awkward silence, but Leia got the impression that it was leading to something. Amilyn's eyes were locked with hers and she couldn't look away. Had she noticed before exactly how blue Amilyn's eyes were? The moment seemed endless, but It wasn't. Her datapad buzzed, and the smile Leia didn't even know was spreading across her face disappeared. A notification blinked on the screen letting them know that the taxi was outside. 

"That's the taxi." Leia said, standing up and smoothing out her gown. 

"Our ride awaits." Amilyn stood and hit the lock. The door slid away and revealed the blinding white of the hallway. The two girls walked out of the glittery cave that was Amilyn's dorm and the door hissed shut behind them. Now that Leia thought about it, she really liked Amilyn's decor. It was uniquely her. And the twinkle lights were considerably less harsh than the lights this building came with, that was for sure. 

Coruscant was much darker now than it was on their walk. And right outside the door to the dorms was a shiny chrome and midnight blue taxi speeder with an open roof and a droid driver. Leia stepped up to it and opened the door, sliding into the backseat. Amilyn sat down next to her and stashed her neon orange bag between her feet. 

"Driving to pre-programmed destinaton." The droid monotoned. The speeder lifted off and zoomed into the night. 

"This will never get old." Amilyn said, as soon as they were in the sky, just one more spec of light speeding across the Coruscant skyline. She lifted one of her arms up into the air, and stuck it out over the side of the taxi. Leia watched as her friends finger's danced through the wind and her eyes closed and head tilted back. Amilyn looked like she was in pure bliss. And Leia wished she could feel that free. It came easily to Amilyn. And even though at this point Leia didn't know if she'd ever feel truly okay again, the sight of Amilyn's joy brought joy to Leia, too. She laughed out loud, a bigger grin on her face than she'd worn in a long time.   
"What is it?" Amilyn asked. Her eyes opening and her head turning to meet Leia. 

"You look like you're having a good time." Leia laughed.

"You try it." Amilyn said. "Just lay back, let your arm off the side of the speeder, close your eyes. You will feel like you're untethered to the planet. Just flying through space. Try it." 

Leia shut her eyes and titled her face to the heavens. She let her fingers drag through the cool night air. She let herself let go of all the harsh realities she'd been so focused on. Leia laughed again, this time because she realized Amilyn was right. She did feel untethered. Free. For just one moment, just one drive, Leia felt the galaxy melt away and all that was left was her and Amilyn. Floating.

 

•

 

"Hosnian Honey or Meiloorun?" Leia shouted over the sounds of the holo playing from the next room.

"What?" Amilyn shouted back. Leia, her nose in the refrigeration unit, scowled. 

"Never mind, I'll bring both." She said, piling two half-eaten cartons of ice cream under one arm and grabbing two spoons with her free hand. Amilyn was waiting for her on the couch, dye-slick hair wrapped in an old towel, her eyes locked on the trashy cult spice world holo projecting before them. When she noticed Leia, she broke her gaze away from the holofilm and smiled.

"You found some?" She said in delight at the sight of the ice cream. 

"Indeed." Leia sat down next to her friend and handed her a spoon. "What did I miss?"

"Not a lot. The smuggler is on his way to rescue his girlfriend, the Twi'lek who was in the beginning, from an infamous crimelord."

"Aha. So, exactly what happens in all these movies?"

"Yes." Amilyn took the lid off one of the cartons and helped herself to a scoop. "It isn't the most interesting movie ever. But what it lacks in plot it makes up for in aesthetic. See, just look at her." She pointed to a Zabrak bounty hunter aiding the smuggler in his quest to save the woman he loves, disguised in a pre-clone wars Rylothean dancing gown. "I'd love to have clothes like that." 

"I have to admit, there are some amazing visuals." Leia said, snagging a spoonful of ice cream from the carton in Amilyn's hands. Her eyes lingered on the holo but Leia's mind was elsewhere. She was...happy. Maybe. It had been awhile since she'd felt content in the simple moments of her life. It was possible that it was just because she had company. Or maybe, it was Amilyn. Either way, the weight of the galaxy wasn't pressing down on her as hard as it usually was. Leia shut her eyes and rested her head on the back of the couch with a sigh and smile. Not much to her surprise, Amilyn did the same thing. 

"I know what you mean." Amilyn says. "Relaxing keeps the spirit healthy, and you rarely allow yourself to relax."

"That's not true." Leia lied, casting a harsh glare at her friend. 

Amilyn smiled at her with a slight look of...was that pity? "When was the last time you took the weight of the universe off your shoulders and just had fun?" 

"I don't know." Leia said, snapping her head forward, avoiding the question, and blankly staring at the holo.

"Leia." Amilyn said in a quiet voice, toned with a seriousness unusual to the dayglow beam of light sitting next to her. Leia was going to ignore Amilyn's probing, but then she felt something. Like a sound at the edge of hearing. She felt Amilyn's sincerity. "The last time you let yourself relax like this was with Kier." 

"Yes." Leia nodded, turning to meet Amilyn's eyes. And now, it wasn't pity she saw in them. It was...understanding. "The way things turned out It just makes me feel like...I don't know. Like I let my guard down. Like if only I'd never gotten that close to him the whole thing could have been avoided. And he would still be alive. It makes me feel like I shouldn't have, and still shouldn't, have anything on my mind besides my real goals."

Amilyn smiled kindly, and in a move surprising Leia, she reached over and took one of Leia's hands in hers. "I know that's how you feel. But you can't focus all the time for the same reason you can't stay awake all the time. Well, unless you are a Bith, but you aren't. So my point still stands. If you are going to aid in you parent's fight, you need to make connections, have confidants. You need to have allies. And you have one." Leia didn't know what to say. But she could feel that Amilyn was right. "Whether you like it or not, I know you're secret, and you can trust me. Don't feel bad about trusting others. It's what makes resistance worthwhile."

"You're...You're right. I rarely let myself..."

"Be a teenager?"

"Yeah. I guess that's it."

"I'm also right that you should do it more often." Amilyn grinned, looking goofy with a towel around her head and dressed in purple pajamas patterned with cartoon tooka cats. "And since there's little we can do against the Empire tonight from you're living room, I suggest we have some fun, eat some junk food, and stay up ridiculously late." She gave Leia's hand a caring squeeze and let go. 

"Thank you, Amilyn." Leia said, smiling at her friend. Her best friend. Amilyn smiled back at her, and something struck a cord with Leia. She felt as comfortable with Amilyn as she did with Kier, and in the same ways. She welcomed Amilyn holding her hand and prying into her emotions and she felt...warm inside. Truly happy. 

Amilyn looked like she was about to say something, but the loud music of the credits interrupted her. They both turned their heads to look at the holo, names and occupations scrolling by over a backdrop of a tropical spice world. 

"Movie's over." Amilyn said. "I should probably wash this stuff out of my hair." 

"Oh, right." Leia said, picking up the little green jar still sitting on the caf table. A Rodian woman dressed in dancer's regalia showing of a rainbow of hair posed on the label surrounded by writing almost entirely in Huttese. The only word's Leia could make out were 'with chromomites!' Leia privately wondered if this was, indeed, hair coloring but she kept it to herself. Amilyn seemed to know what she was doing by now. 

"Do you have a towel I could use after I get out?" Amilyn asked, getting up off the couch. 

"Yeah, theres some hanging in the refresher, go ahead and use one of those. I'll set up some beds on the floor out here while you're in the shower." Leia said. Amilyn smiled and disappeared behind the hallway door.   
Leia stood up and stretched. They'd really made a mess of the caf table so far, and they'd only gotten home a few hours ago. She shrugged, and pushed the small table up against the far wall. Leia figured she'd clean up tomorrow. For now, they would just continue to make the mess worse. That was in the spirit of sleepovers, right? Having never had one before Leia didn't really know, but from what she'd observed in holos and novels you were supposed to make a mess, talk about boys, and eat junk food. They'd talked about Kier, so technically this was a average sleepover. Leia sighed at that thought and left the living room in search of bedding. 

After gathering the large spare comforters in her parent's closet Leia laid them out on the floor of the living room and threw down the pillows from her own bed. She figured one of them could sleep on the couch and the other on the floor. Neither were all that comfortable, though. She hoped Amilyn wouldn't mind.

Leia sat down on the floor bed and waited. It was almost silent in the apartment, except for the sound of the shower and Amilyn's voice singing a Coruscanti-Rylothean femme street punk song, one she'd played for Leia a few times. Leia liked it, the style of music was aggressive and fun, but often political and deeply artistic. She liked it better in Amilyn's voice though.

The water stopped and a moment later Amilyn reappeared in the doorway. "What do you think?" She struck a pose, showing off her vibrant green hair. Leia had seen Amilyn with a million different shades of green hair before, but this one was new. It was grassy and bright, the color of plant life. And it suited her. 

"You look great, Amilyn!" Leia said, a little surprised at her enthusiasm. "I still can't believe you do your hair yourself."

"Always have!" She said, and sat down next to Leia. "I could do your hair some time if you'd like." Amilyn grinned ear to ear. 

"I think colorful hair is more your thing." Leia said with a chuckle. 

"Maybe true." Amilyn shrugged. "But if you ever feel like putting in a stripe or two, you know who to ask." 

"I'll remember that." Leia said. "Hey, you know it really isn't that late. We could put on another holo and get some more snacks, if you wanted." 

"I would love to." Amilyn said with a bright smile, in her usual dreamy monotone. 

"Alright, come on. I know where my dad keeps his stash of junk food." Leia said, getting up off the floor and offering a hand to her friend. 

The two girls entered into the bright lights of the kitchen and Leia went directly to a cabinet close to the floor and knealt down, opening the door and retrieving two different flavors of a crispy fried snack food called chips. "See? He doesn't know I know about this. My dad would never buy me stuff like this. It's always fresh rucia and locally sourced nerf steaks at my home. But I guess when he's away he doesn't always practice what he preaches." Leia said, handing the chips to Amilyn. 

"My parents are quite similar. But really, most Gatalentans prefer fresh vegetables and fish over anything processed."

"That sounds about right, from what little I know of Gatalenta." Leia said. "Hey, look in the refrigeration unit, I think there are some sodas in the back from awhile ago. They should still be good. 

Amilyn swung open the door and stuck her whole head inside. "Yes! And there are two of them. Perfect." She reappeard and held them up for Leia to see.

"Great, now lets go find another holo to watch."

"You know, the last one we watched had a sequel. Rishi Cantina II: Wrath of the Cannibal Queen." Amilyn said, feigning a spooky voice. 

"We didn't even pay attention to the first one."

"Yes, but this one is much better. The smuggler's girlfriend is the main character this time, and she's trying to save the locals from a cannibal, but to do that she has to make a deal with the crime boss and--"

Leia cut her off. "Alright, alright, it doesn't sound too bad. Put it on." She waved her friend forward and they retreated to the living room, where they laid out their snacks of the bed and queued up the holofilm. Leia opened their sodas and chips and they darkened the room, the glimmer of the holo lighting only their immediate surroundings. 

"I rather enjoy keeping you company." Amilyn said to Leia, about halfway into the movie, out of the blue. Leia didn't know what to say back, but she felt that warming in her heart again. 

"I like it too, Amilyn." She said back to her friend. 

Amilyn turned back to the holo, but she had the look of someone who was thinking about something. Leia remembered that moment earlier when she was sure that Amilyn was about to say something. She knew that whatever it was she was going to say, that's what Amilyn was thinking about right now. She watched her friend for a moment, the light from the holo washing over her pale face and electric hair, bathing her in an aura just as bright as she was. Leia wanted to know what it was that Amilyn was going to say. For a second she thought to ask her about it, but she decided against it. If Amilyn wanted to say whatever it was that was on her mind, she would in time. 

 

.

 

Leia woke up before she had even known she'd fallen asleep. She was warm, and still sleepy, and didn't feel like opening her eyes. It had been awhile since she'd slept that well. It took Leia a minute to remember where she was and what was happening. She was on the floor in a nest of blankets. Amilyn was here. Amilyn was right next to her, with her head on her shoulder, under the same blanket. Leia's foggy brain recognized this and her heart jolted. She sat up abruptly and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. Was that...nervousness? Or was it excitement. Whatever it was it was an emotion she didn't understand. It wasn't Leia's intention to fall asleep snuggled up with Amilyn like this, but she guess that they'd just passed out at sometime during the movie. 

Amilyn stirred. Leia guessed that her jolting upright had woken her. Her friend stretched and opened her eyes with a yawn. The light filtering in from between the shutters hit Amilyn's freshly dyed hair and made it glow yellow at the ends. "Good morning." She said, in a surprisingly awake voice. 

"Morning." Leia said back, suppressing a yawn. 

"Did you have a good rest?" Amilyn asked, sitting up and combing her hair back with her fingers. 

"I did, actually. Really well." That awkward feeling still lingering, Leia decided to move right along. "Do you want some breakfast? I'm not sure what we have but I could start brewing some caf and we could look around and see what there is."

"I'm usually a tea person. But caf sounds great right now." Amilyn replied with a smile. 

Leia lead Amilyn into the kitchen, where the wide windows lit the room and showcased the thousands of little speeders making trails across the morning sky. Amilyn sat down on a kitchen stool and Leia set the caf maker to brew, placing two mugs in front of it. 

"How do you take your caf?" Leia asked. 

Amilyn pondered on the question for a moment. "Black." 

"So do I." Leia poured two black mugs of caf and slid one across the counter top to where Amilyn was sitting. "Now, I think there's a loaf of fruitbread in the pantry, let me go have a look." Leia said, already leaving the kitchen in search for breakfast. 

It the dark little room off of the kitchen Leia looked around. After a moment she found the little box, still sealed shut. She picked it up, along with a few ripe jogans. After their junk food binge she figured it wouldn't hurt to have a good breakfast. Leia shut off the dim pantry light and headed back to her friend, calling "I found some fruitbread and jogans, I hope that works for you". But when she got to the kitchen door, she stopped. Amilyn wasn't alone in the kitchen anymore. Bail was standing in the doorway, a satchel slung over his shoulder and his keyes in his hand. Leia blinked in surprise, nearly dropping her breakfast.

"It seems that your father has returned." Amilyn said, before Leia had a chance to say anything. 

"Dad! I..." Leia stammered, half happy to see her father again so soon and half worried that he might be upset that she had someone over without permission, even though she doubted that. "I thought you were going to be gone for awhile."

"I was." Bail said with a sly smile. "But it turns out Mon needs me here on Coruscant." He had a curious look on his face as he looked between the two girls. "Throwing parties in my absence now, are you?" 

"Sleepovers." Amilyn corrected. 

"Ah." Bail nodded his head. "Is there anyone else here?"

"Just Amilyn. I thought you wouldn't mind." Leia said. 

"I don't." Her father laughed. "I just wasn't expecting company this early." He set his satchel down on the counter, took the cup of caf Leia had poured for herself and took a seat. 

"Hey, that's mine!" Leia protested. 

Bail gave her a look. "Pour another, then. And you can cut me some fruitbread, too." Leia rolled her eyes. She got out a plate, cut the fruitbread loaf into slices, along with the jogans. She arranged them on a dish and placed them on the counter before pouring herself a new mug of caf and sitting down alongside Amilyn and her father. Despite her surprise, she was happy he was here.

"Before you find out on your own, the living room is a mess." Leia said after her first gulp of caf. 

"I figured as much." Bail chuckled. "Before you two go out and no doubt get into more trouble, or Amilyn goes home, or you have to go back to the senate, you'll both be cleaning it up." 

"More trouble? What do you mean by that? You said you didn't mind if I had company!" 

"I don't mind." He said. "But need I remind you that almost every time you and Amilyn get together, treason is involved?" Bail chuckled. Leia hadn't heard him talk that openly about...recent events before. He was obviously in a good mood. Maybe he was just happy that Leia was spending time with people her own age. And she was happy about that, too. 

"Okay, okay. I see your point." She rolled her eyes at him again. 

Bail stood up, gulped the remainder of his caf, and set the mug in the washer. "I only really came here to pick up a few things and to check in before I headed to the office, so I guess I should get my day going." He said. "Once you've finished your breakfast, get to work on that living room." 

"Of course, dad." Leia said, mouth full of jogan. 

"Thank you." Bail kissed his daughter on top of her head and left the kitchen, headed towards his bedroom. 

The girls were silent for a moment before Amilyn said, "That was a surprise!"

"Yeah, no kidding." Leia said, and sipped her caf. 

"Amilyn, do you have any plans for today?"

"None that I can think of, no."

Leia thought for a moment. She bet that if they cleaned up the living room really fast and threw some real clothes on, her father would give them a ride somewhere. Where? Leia didn't know yet. "Do you want to just, I don't know, explore a little today maybe? I don't have any plans either and I was just thinking--"

Amilyn interrupted her "--We could keep the party going?" 

"I suppose so, yes." Leia chuckled. Amilyn smiled at her, ear to ear, her eyes lit up they way they always were when she was excited. Leia's heart sped up. Amilyn's enthusiasm was contagious, she figured. 

"I would love to explore with you today, Leia." Amilyn said. "Exploring is one of my favorite things." 

Leia stood up and smiled at her friend. "Well, then, let's get started."

**Author's Note:**

> I felt very strongly about the fact that Leia has never had a sleepover by the time L:POA happens and desperately needed to fix that. This will get gayer as it progresses. I really wanna capture that Falling In Love With Your High School Best Friend mood. Sorry this was probably really sleepy and boring? Actually not sorry this is what ao3 is for. 
> 
> p.s. the TLJ visual dictionary tells us that Amilyn dyes her hair with chromomites. obvs I made up the brands n stuff but hooo boy do I love weirdly detailed canon compliancy!!!!!


End file.
